


You need to eat!

by analuabc



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, harmony - Fandom, harry/hermione - Fandom, hms pumpkin pie
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6714325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analuabc/pseuds/analuabc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione notices Harry needs to eat</p>
            </blockquote>





	You need to eat!

**Author's Note:**

> I published this little story at ff.net when the HMS Pumpkin Pie was the thing...and still is!

The Great Hall was well known for its greatness, like everything in Hogwarts.

The four houses tables, with all those students laughing about some gossip, fearing the next attack of Voldermort or just caring about the tests and the next Hogsmead weekend.

The teachers table on the top, bringing that serious look that every school has, even this special one. Not only was there the most powerful wizard seating there, but the most greased one…err…

The food was something that would certainly brought that contagious happiness. The elves could do a tremendous job in the kitchens!

Well, everything was how it should be…maybe expect for some people.

At the Gryffindors table were a couple of people who were not that happy.

Harry was giving his food a tour to his plate for the 10000000000000th time;

Hermione was eating like a normal person and looking from time to time to Harry;

Ron was just eating everything he could put into his mouth…

This has been the normal thing at breakfast, lunch, diner, soup…Harry sulking for Sirius dead, Hermione worried about Harry and his lack of hungry and Ron, well, Ron just kept eating non the same.

But this had to stop, and it will be right now! Thought Hermione, who couldn't take this Harry anymore.

'Will you just stop it Harry?' Asked Hermione, looking up from her plate 'I know what you've been through, but you just have to eat! Now eat it!' Demanded Hermione.

'What?' Asked Harry looking up too from his plate.

'I think this is anything but good Harry, you don't eat a good meal since forever, for Merlin's sake…' Exclaimed Hermione.

'And what do you have to do with it Hermione?' Asked Harry getting a bit angry for her nosy preoccupation (he knew it was good preoccupation but he wouldn't let her know it) 'I think I can take care of myself, thanks very much!'

'Ohhhh sure you can!' Answered Hermione a bit louder.

At this point almost everyone was looking for this display between two of the famous three. Both of them didn't pay attention that everyone had their eyes on them and that the room was almost in silence, except for both of them.

'What are you trying to say Hermione? I'm not a baby and better, I'm not your baby!' Said Harry even louder pointing at Hermione.

At the teachers table, McGonagall was shocked that her two best students were behaving like this. And worse! It was two students from her own house! What a disrespect!

Snape was more preoccupied to chose between taking points from Gryffindor for these two spoiling his diner or to give them points for shutting up all the people in the room that were making too much noise for his own taste.

Dumbledore was, well, you all know Dumbledore; he was just looking at the two Gryffindors with that little spark in his eyes.

'And if I don't want to eat I'm not eating! Unpf…' Said Harry crossing his arms across his chest in a defiant manner.

'If you don't start eating right now Harry I will…' Hermione started.

'You will what Hermione? Feed me? Or what?' Interrupted Harry with a daring face, looking sideways to Hermione.

'No…I will do this – ' Said Hermione.

And with that she climbed to the table and made her way through the plates and dishes and glasses finally reaching Harry that was in front of her.

And just like that, kneeling on top of the table, Hermione pulled a seemed petrified Harry by the collar and brought his face to her own kissing him in the lips.

Now this just shut up even Snape's thoughts. Ohhhhhhhh he was definitely giving points to Gryffindor and even a bonus, if that means that he would get these two expelled from Hogwarts by this display of…err…Snape don't even want to think about what was it they were doing, sharing fluids like this…when it was time to eat food and not to eat each others mouths…but he wasn't sooooooo not going there.

After a few seconds, Hermione ended the kiss, ever so slowly, putting a grinning Harry back on the chair, and then climbed down the table to her place and started eating like nothing had happen.

Everyone in the Great Hall was looking from a funny-stupid-face Harry Potter sighing to a why, so normal Hermione Granger eating.

After another few seconds a before shocked Ron, swallowed all the food in his mouth and turned to his left Trying to have some luck.

'You know Hermione, I think I'm not feeling that good, I only had 4 plates from the 7 I usually have! And you know that it's not a normal thing in me, so…do you reckon you could help me? I let you use this last resort of yours. I just neeeeeeeeed your help…' Said Ron with what he thought was the best sweet puppy-eyes anyone could mastered.

Hermione didn't have time to answer because an until then dumbfound Harry jumped to the table.

'Ohhhhh no you don't!' Said Harry while making his way through the obstacles on the table until he reached Ron and started stuffing food down his throat until a chicken was coming out his nose and he was pouring down pumpkin juice from his ears 'If you want help just go and ask Luna for help!'

'Now you – ' Began Harry turning to Hermione, who was by her turn dumbfound like him moments before.

Harry pulled her by the collar too and brought her face to his own just a few inches away.

'I think you haven't been eating enough lately too Hermione…' Breathed Harry.

And with that he crushed her lips on his owns and kissed her like there would be no tomorrow.

And for what Harry was concerned, it might not be, but he didn't care about it at the moment because he haven't been eating that much and Hermione was helping him from his hungry misery.

Everyone decided that it would be better going back for their own food, and everybody started to eat again, including the teachers, even if Snape would take a look now and then, without anyone noticing, to the couple that kept kissing on top of the table.

Everyone was happy because Hogwarts food was the best.

THE END

Ron kept throwing his arms in the air for anyone to notice him and help.

'Don't worry Ronald, I'm here to help you. And don't worry because I'll use my last resort for sure…but I think we should go to another place you know…don't want to make people lose their appetite, just in case…' Said Luna.

Ron's eyes popped out from the orbits and he just passed out.

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to all the wonderful people I've met at Portkey.org...I miss those days.


End file.
